


a fever

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so apparently if you have a high fever, there's a rare chance you can become aroused.<br/>this happens to Sorey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fever

"You're still warm." Mikleo tutted, pulling his hand away from Sorey.  


The room was suddenly flipped upside down in a rush of air as Mikleo was pulled back into the mattress next to Sorey. The brunet curled up around the seraph, nuzzling his heated forehead into Mikleos neck. "You're cold.." he mumbled. The violet eye'd boy rolled his eyes, putting his palm to Soreys face and pushed him forward.  


"I'm always cold, as you've stated before." he said matter-of-factly.  


Sorey grunted, and Mikleo sighed before relenting. The brunet let out a sigh of relief, laying his head back down onto Mikleos shoulder. “I can't be here all night.” Mikleo said, but Sorey didn't seem to be listening to him at all. The seraph swallowed and looked up at the ceiling, exhaling harshly. “You know Sorey,” he said, gingerly rubbing his hand across his back. “Doesn't this bring you back a long time ago, when we were younger?”  


“Mhm, and you were always by my side when I got sick.” Sorey wheezed. “Always there to help me cool down... thank you, Mikleo.” Tired green eyes looked up at him, the other casting a smile up at him.  


Mikleo quickly looked away, clearing his throat. “Aha-- it's nothing really. It's the least I can do.”  


Sorey sat up suddenly, surprisingly Mikleo. He looked down at him with a serious look, biting his cheek anxiously. “Mikleo, I'm serious here. Thank you.” he said clearly. The boys cheeks heated up, and Mikleo covered his face with his hands.  


“Sorey, what's brought this on?” Mikleo asked, peeking through his fingers to look up at Sorey. “I mean-- you don't need to thank me for this-- it's not-- I mean...” Mikleo stuttered, exhaling deeply once more. A heated hand pressed up to his cheek, surprising him. “S...sorey?”  


Lips pressed up against his, kissing him harshly. Mikleos eyes shot open, hands flying to Soreys shoulders as the brunet forced his tongue past his mouth to brush across his. He couldn't help but moan out, managing to push Sorey off of him. Their lips parted, saliva dribbling from Soreys mouth. His eyes were closed, and Mikleo panted. “Sorey, what was that about!” he exclaimed while Sorey wiped the spit away from his lips.  


He opened his eyes, looking down at Mikleo with a glassy, far away look. “Mikleo-- I... I don't know why but, I need you.”  


“Right now? But Sorey, you have an incredibly high fever!” he attempted to counter, but Sorey leaned down to capture his lips once again. This time it was a soft kiss, and Sorey melted against Mikleo. His hands moved to hold Mikleos face in place, with an impressive strength for someone who was sick. Sorey moaned into Mikleos mouth, flicking his tongue across the roof of his mouth.  


Mikleo sighed and gave in, now pressing back into Sorey. When he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva quickly parted from their tongues. Mikleo looked at Sorey through squinted eyes, and he scowled. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I won't say that it didn't feel good." Sorey giggled and moved to kiss his neck. The seraph looked up at the ceiling, tilting his head back to reveal more of his neck. Sorey reached for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them to reveal more milky skin.  


He breathed out shakily, a hand moving to run through Soreys hair as he clumsily began to attack his neck with kisses and nips. Mikleo moaned, tugging on his brown locks. "Sorey-- wait--" he grunted, attempting to sit up. He pulled on his hair again, and Sorey looked up at him, lips and teeth still attached to the small expanse of skin over his collarbone. Mikleo felt the heat rush through his body, stifling a moan at the sight. "You're sick-- lemme do the work today." Sorey smiled, moving up to kiss Mikleo sweetly.  


In a swift and fluid motion, Sorey had rolled over and Mikleo, now dazed, was on top of Sorey. He placed a peck on his cheek, and moved to start sucking on his bottom lip. Mikleo moaned, pushing his lips against Soreys once more to suck his tongue into his mouth. A deft hand travelled down Soreys shirt, undoing all of the buttons straight down to his navel. Mikleo ran his fingers up Soreys now exposed chest, and the brunet tossed his head back, bumping the wall.  


"Mikleo."  
He shushed him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Mikleo let out a small hum, fingers mapping out the chest he had gotten to know so well over the years. The seraph leaned down to press a kisses to Soreys defined chest, lingering on certain parts to suck and nibble at the skin. Sorey groaned, and Mikleo looked up from his work, still dragging his tongue up the skin. "It... feels good..." Sorey struggled to say. He grinned, and nipped at the tanned skin.  


"Wah-! Hey!" Sorey jumped slightly, attempting to move away. But Mikleo just licked and sucked the area he bit. "Not... Not fair..." he whined, and Mikleo chuckled. Pale fingers crawled down his chest to his waist band, teasingly slipping down further until his fingertips brushed across his cock. With feather light touches, he used his free hand to pull Soreys pants down, while the other hand wrapped around his partners hard on.  


Mikleo breathed out heavily at the sight of his dick springing up without the articles of clothing confining it. Slowly, he flicked his tongue out across the head, and the reaction he got was wonderful. Sorey moaned loudly, tossing his head back against the wall. "Mmikleo..." Sorey attempted to speak, but could not as he felt his partners lips wrap around the head of his dick, and began to suck.  


The room was warm, but Mikleos mouth was even hotter. He tried to fit him in all they way, but couldn't. He settled on suckling the tip, left hand massaging the base. Mikleo ran his tongue around the underside of Soreys wet dick, the saliva culminating around his lips.  


Mikleo bobbed his head, taking him deeper until the tip met the back of his throat. He gagged, but Sorey didn't seem to notice. He gazed up at him, Sorey had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and he was gasping hot breaths of air as Mikleo licked his dick. "Oh god- ah-ah Mikleo..." Soreys legs shivered, and Mikleo only swallowed him down to the base. He pushed his bangs to the side, tucking them behind his ear. "Mm-mik- I'm gonn-" Sorey moaned, hands flying to grab Mikleos white locks.  


Mikleo could taste it, Sorey let out a loud whine as he thruster his hips up into his mouth. Mikleo swallowed him further, feeling Soreys cum slithering down his throat as Sorey moaned, enthralled in pleasure.  


The brunet collapsed against the mattress, breathing labored. Mikleo say up, wiping the saliva from his mouth calmly. He gazed down at his boyfriend, who looked like he was ready to pass out from over exertion. Mikleo moved to pull his pants back up, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Sorey looked up at him with cloudy eyes. "What about you..?" he panted.  


Mikleo shook his head. "I'm fine, you just sleep okay?"  


The seraph leans over to kiss his forehead, and Sorey captures his lips with his own. "I have energy t-to spare," Sorey says quietly. Mikleo can't deny that the skip in Soreys voice made his own dick jump. Once again, Mikleo is flipped onto his stomach, Sorey undoing the belts of his jacket.  


"Sorey." he breathed as Sorey ran his hands all over Mikleos unclothed torso, traveling to his hips. Sorey leaned over, pressing kisses to his shoulders. Mikleo moaned. His pants are pulled down and removed, the sound of his own clothing and Soreys falling to the floor had broken the seal. "S-Sorey wait-" he felt fingers teasing his entrance. "The salve... don't forget it."  


Sorey chuckled. "I know, I know." he let go of Mikleo long enough to reach into his travel bag, pulling out a vial of clear liquid. Mikleo watched him through hazy purple eyes, watched as he coated his fingers liberally in the salve. Mikleo rested his forehead on his forearms, sticking his backside out for Sorey to see. He moaned lowly when he felt Sorey apply the salve to his puckered hole, and then, one finger pushed inside. Mikleo tensed and grabbed the sheets, pushing his forehead into his arms harder.  


Sorey was so gentle, easing his index finger into him until it was all in. Mikleo was already gasping, and Sorey kissed his ear in reassurance. This wasn't the first time they've done this, but Mikleos body always reacted like it was the first. Sorey loved that.  


With a bit of time, a second finger accompanied the first, and Sorey scissored his fingers inside of him. Mikleo cried out, a mix of Soreys name and a soft 'fuck'. Sorey was always gentle, too gentle. Mikleo pushed his arms up weakly, so he could turn his head to glare at Sorey. "I'm not made of glass, you know?" he said through the haze of pleasure. Sorey nodded and grabbed his ass, inserting a third one and Mikleo sobbed. "Aa-aah... Sorey, please I.. I need you, I need you so bad right now." Mikleo had begun to pump his own dick, pre-cum leaking into the bed sheets. The noises he were making was enough to turn him on, and he pulled his fingers out carefully.  


With care, he turned Mikleo into his back. Sorey applied more of the salve to his asshole, making sure it was coated liberally even with the amount if preparation. "Sorey--fuck-- put your damn cock inside if me right now, you damn tease--!" Mikleo snapped, arms wrapping around Soreys neck to pull him down into a harsh kiss that was more teeth than tongue.  


Sorey pushed his thighs up, resting them on his shoulders. "Alright, I'm putting it in now."  


"Please- I need you so bad!"  


He complied. He had thrusted in carefully, making sure Mikleo squirmed as he fit in all the way to the base. "D-damn..." Sorey cursed, and Mikleo just sobbed as he was lost to the pleasure. Sorey set a slow pace at first, wanting to make sure Mikleo felt good too.  


His gentle pace transformed into a fast and rough one, his hips thrusting quickly. Mikleo bounced beneath him, moaning as he felt all of Sorey inside him. Sorey grunted, eyes opening to look down at his small lover, to be greeted by Mikleo furiously palming himself as he jerked in time with his thrusts. Sorey kissed him, saliva dripping down their chins as they sloppily made out.  


Sorey grunted, his hips slowing down as he felt heat pool in his groin. Mikleo whined, urging him to go faster. "Why'd you- why'd you slow?" he asked, saliva making his swollen red lips glisten.  


"I'm gonna..." he tried to speak.  
Mikleo shakes his head and puts a hand to Soreys cheek. "Come.. come inside- please.."  


Sorey had given up and started to thrust wildly into his boyfriend, the smaller threw his head back as he came, cum all over his hips and stomach. Sorey didn't stop, grunting and whining as he was finally able to release inside of him, tears in his eyes from the pleasure. He came with Mikleos name on his lips, a breathless whisper that seemed to last eternity.  


They both sat in the afterglow of their orgasm, Sorey drowsily leaning over Mikleo. He pulled out and rolled to the side, already falling asleep from both the fever and lack of stamina.  


Mikleo brushed Soreys sweaty bangs out of his eyes, and smiled. He kissed his forehead, and cuddled up next to him. "Goodnight."


End file.
